


Midnight

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: On a night that young Noctis couldn't sleep, he decided to wander around the Citadel. Out of all the things he expected to see, a man in a blue box was not one of them. But of course Noctis's curiosity got the best of him and he just had to see what this was all about.
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, The Doctor & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all my crossovers this is probably my most randomness. But I just had Doctor Who on the brain and I went "What if I crossed it over with FFXV?" 
> 
> So here we go to my new one shot!

It was one dark and starry night that little Noctis could not sleep. For whatever reason, his mind was wide awake and no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he could not. He tried holding his favorite Tonberry plush tightly to see if that would help, but nothing happened. Not even snuggling close to his larger Carbuncle plush did anything.

He was completely awake on a clear night.

So, he got up from his bed and decided he would wander around. If he could not sleep, he thought he might as well as explore the Citadel at night. It was at night where no one could stop him. He could go anywhere he wanted, or at least anywhere that he could manage to get to.

Creaking his door open, he peeked out to see if any of the guards were nearby. As far as he could see, there weren't any. So he stepped out and started down the hallway. Eventually he got to the elevators and stared at them. He knew if he took the elevator, it would most definitely alert someone in security, so instead he headed to the stairs.

It would have been a long walk down for him, but thankfully he had his Tonberry with him. He leaned over the stair railing and tossed the plush down to the stairs on a lower floor. With all his concentration he warped after it, only slightly bumping a little too hard into the stairs upon impact. He was still young after all. He had a lot to learn about warping, but he could manage a couple of warps before he got too tired to go any further. Even if he felt tired after that, he was still going to continue his little adventure. He had come this far anyways.

When he finally couldn't warp anymore, he exited out from the stairwell into the hallway of the current floor. He knew that the ballroom was on this floor, and that was pretty big and open, so he picked up his pace and headed down the hall as fast as he could.

When he got closer to the ballroom he came to a stop. There was a strange sound coming from the room. It was like an odd whooshing sound and it was getting louder. He peered inside the doorway and saw that something was glowing in the far corner of the room.

Noctis squeezed his plush tightly as he watched a strange blue box appear out of thin air. There was a small thought that told him to run, but another part of him was curious to see what this magic box was all about. He waited for a moment to see if anything would happen, and then the front door of the box opened and a tall looking man stepped out.

"Huh, now out of all the places you could have brought me, why here?" the man asked as he looked to the blue box. "And inside some building no less? Totally not suspicious at all. At least it's nighttime…"

Seeing that this was just a person after all, Noctis pushed the door open a little bit and started to walk into the room. "Who are you?"

The man turned, looking a little startled. He paused for a moment before he relaxed and gave Noctis a smile. "Well hello there! Now what brings you here? Well to this room, obviously you must live here. It would be strange if we both just randomly ended up here."

Noctis looked at the man as he rambled. He was a bit odd, but he seemed friendly enough. "I couldn't sleep. So I wanted to go exploring. Then I heard a noise and came here and saw you. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said as he knelt down to Noctis's eye level. "And what's your name?"

"Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum," Noctis replied, remembering how his father taught him to greet people properly.

"Latin names, interesting," the Doctor hummed. "But this isn't Rome or anywhere else that would speak it… Now Noctis, this may be a strange question, but can you tell me where we are? Like the name of this world? Maybe the year too?"

"I live in Insomnia and the planet is called Eos!" Noctis said, excited to show off how much he knew. "And the year is M.E. 741. I know that cause it means I am six years old!"

The Doctor smiled. "Isn't that lovely. Still makes all of this a bit more complicated."

"Why?"

"Well, you see…" the Doctor glanced to the blue box. "Do you think you can keep a secret?"

"Uh-huh!" Noctis nodded.

"I'm a time traveler. I can travel through time and space, and this police box here is my time machine. But she has a mind of her own and sometimes will bring me to new worlds without telling me."

Noctis's eyes lit up. "That sounds really cool! But that means you aren't from Tenebrae?"

"Tenebrae? Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you sound like my friend Iggy. He's from Tenebrae, but you said you time travel."

"Well," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "That may be a bit more complicated to explain. Let's just say that where I am from we have accents like your friend does, sound good?"

"That sounds good!" Noctis said before his eyes drifted back to the blue box. The Doctor had called it a police box, but Noctis didn't really understand what that meant. He did know that it looked cool though.

Suddenly he turned around and looked at the Doctor. "Can I see it? Your time machine?"

"Well…" the Doctor thought for a moment before he stood up. "Oh, why not? You said you couldn't sleep anyways, right? So why not a little time machine tour to entertain you?"

"Yay!" Noctis jumped up and down, excited to see what this time machine was all about. "I read books before that had time travel, but they weren't in a blue box. But they were also just stories Iggy and I would read together."

"This is going to be a little different than any old book you read," the Doctor replied before he pushed open the door, letting Noctis see the inside.

"Whoa!" Noctis ran inside and marveled at just how big everything looked. "How is it so big? It looks so small from outside. Is this because of time travel?"

The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "No, 'fraid not. It's made from a special technology that allows things to be bigger on the inside."

"Is it like magic?"

"No it's more like…" the Doctor stopped talking for a moment as he looked at Noctis. "Nah, let's just say it's like magic. Bigger on the inside, easier to store things and move around. Sounds easier that way, doesn't it?"

"So it's like the arm… agi.. Ami… magic space thingy my dad and I have."

"You're what now?"

Noctis closed his eyes and thought about one of his toys that he had stored in his pocket space, aka the armiger. A second later he pulled out a little chocobo doll and held it up for the Doctor to see.

"See? I can store a lot of stuff. It's really big I think. But it's just for storing stuff," Noctis said as he put the chocobo plush back, but still kept his Tonberry in his other arm.

"Magic that allows you to have your own personal pocket dimension! Now that is brilliant! Far better than coat pockets!"

Noctis didn't really know why that seemed better than coat pockets, so with his mind wandering again he started to walk around the large room. He walked closer to the big circular thing that was in the center of it. "What's this?"

"This right here, is the control panel for when I travel. Let me show you."

The Doctor flicked a few switches and clicked various other buttons and the ground shook slightly. Noctis nearly fell over, but it smoothed out fairly quickly. The Doctor did a few more things before he headed over towards the door.

"Come on, take a look."

Noctis scooted closer to the door and when he did, he let out a huge gasp. They were over Insomnia! Far above it, and he could see just about everything in sight. "Wow! Look! It's Insomnia! We were down there, now we're here! See there!" Noctis pointed to the Citadel. "That's where I live!"

"Well, I figured as much with such a nice grand ballroom. Very interesting architecture for sure. Also very pretty, must be great for the nightlife."

After Noctis finished looking at the city, he backed away from the door to be safe. Thankfully the Doctor closed the door shortly after. "How was that then? Satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yeah! It was really really pretty! But you said you time travel? How do you time travel?"

"That part is a bit more tricky. A bit… wibbly wobbly, you know? Buuuut, I guess I could show you a little of it. Tell me Noctis, any points in time that you want to visit? I sadly don't know the history of your world so I can't offer a lot of ideas."

"Oh um…" Noctis tried to think, but he had not learned a whole lot of history yet. He only knew a few things here and there. But then an idea came to his mind, making him hold his Tonberry tighter. "Can you take me to see my mom? Please?"

"Why do you want to see your mum?"

Noctis looked down and sighed. "I never got to meet her, I only got the pictures my dad shows. He talks about her too, but he gets sad a lot. But he says she was really pretty. He says I got her eyes, and that makes him happy."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing at the control panel and gave a sympathetic gaze. "Ooh, I see. Well… I guess I can manage that. You said you were six years old, right? So that means… you were born M.E. 735?"

"That's right! Why?"

"Oh just want to avoid any possible chance of a paradox. Last time I brought a friend to meet one of her parents it almost destroyed the universe. But hey! It happens. This time I'll be a bit more prepared."

"Ooh," Noctis replied, totally not understanding a thing that the Doctor had said. Moving to what looked like a seat, he waited as the Doctor flicked a few more machine shook and made the strange sounds once more.

When the sounds stopped, the Doctor walked over to Noctis. "Okay, M.E. 733. Two years before your birth so no chance of any paradoxes. One quick visit with your mum and we will be in and out before you know it. But best not to let her see you."

"Why?"

"Cause well you know," the Doctor rubbed behind his ear. "How do I phrase this? This is two years before you were born, your mother doesn't know who you are yet. Wouldn't that seem weird? To meet the son she hasn't had yet?"

Wrapping his arms around his Tonberry, he squeezed it tightly. "But we can still see her?"

"Of course! Well, from a distance. Come on, then! Let's go, just stay close!" the Doctor held out his hand for Noctis to take.

Noctis hesitated for a moment, but then he reached out and took hold of the Doctor's hand. Together they headed outside, and Noctis found that they were in the royal gardens. Even more surprising, it was daytime outside, with the sun shining down brightly.

"Whoa! Daytime!" Noctis gawked.

"See? What did I tell you! Time travel!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Now your mum should be around here somewhere. Let's just be careful okay, don't really think we should be spotted. Just let's stick to the shadows. Lovey garden though, nice array of flowers."

The two walked for a little bit, with Noctis looking around curiously. Eventually he came to a stop when he saw someone standing in the middle of the gardens. It was a woman with long black hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Currently she was picking flowers, putting them into a small bouquet.

Noctis stopped where he stood, his eyes widening. "Mom…"

"Well, that was fairly easy," the Doctor commented.

"Mom!" Noctis shouted, excited to actually see her in person. She was just like the pictures that his dad had shown him. She was there, she was read, and he was going to see her.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute!" the Doctor said, grabbing on to Noctis. "Remember what I said? How it would be weird for your mom to meet you now?"

"B-But she is my mom…" Noctis muttered. "Why can't I see her? I just wanna say hi."

"Oh Noctis, I know you do, but…" the Doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"Excuse me," a new voice cut in.

Both Noctis and the Doctor turned to see that Noctis's mother was standing right before them. The Doctor straightened up. "Why hello there! Sorry to interrupt, we just happened to be-"

"You're trespassing in the royal gardens, yet somehow managed to show up without alerting any guards," Noctis's mother replied. "Impressive, but I take it you had a much more unique approach than the common thief."

Her eyes drifted quickly to where the Doctor's time machine was. "Which means you are clearly not from around here, but something brought you here."

The Doctor almost seemed shocked. It took him a moment to recover and finally find his words. "Well you know, uh how did you figure that out?"

"I may not have magic tied to the Crystal like my husband Regis, or magic like the Fleurets, but I do have my own special affinity. I have always been one to sense rather unique supernatural events. Or in this case, shall we say, otherworldly?"

"Mom!" Noctis shouted again, growing impatient.

Noctis's mother laughed. "And this, of course, is another hint. Regis and I were only wed a year ago, we have not had any children. Which means…"

She crouched down to look at Noctis. "You must be in my future, is that right?"

"Yeah! I'm Noctis! I um, I wanted to meet you." Noctis ran into her arms after that and she held him tightly.

"Oh, my future son," she whispered softly. "What a wonderful surprise this is. Now who is this man I must thank for this unique meeting?"

"The Doctor ma'am," the Doctor replied, bowing his head slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Doctor. I am Aulea. Thank you for bringing my son to me." She stroked Noctis's hair gently and smiled at her son lovingly. "You have your father's smile. Such an adorable face."

"Yeah! And dad says I got your eyes!"

Aulea laughed. "He is right about that. Oh you are precious. My Noctis, my little night light. You are already such a fine young man."

Noctis giggled excitedly, but it was followed by a rather loud yawn. Aulea smiled again as she picked up Noctis's Tonberry that he had dropped during the hug. "Someone here sounds sleepy. Are you in need of sleep, Noctis?"

"Uuh yup!" Noctis yawned again. "It was night time but then the Doctor showed up and we-"

"Ahh I think that's where we stop for now," the Doctor interrupted. "We don't need to reveal all the secrets, okay?"

"Yes, I must agree. Some secrets are best kept as just that. We shall keep this meeting between the three of us, okay?"

"Okay!" Noctis replied. "I can do that."

Aulea hugged Noctis tightly. "Good. Now how about you let the Doctor take you back? Seems like someone is ready for sleep."

Noctis nodded as he let go. "I love you."

"I love you too, Noctis. Be good to your father for me, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now how about you go and wait for the Doctor by that box of his? I have a few words that I would like to speak with him," Aulea said before she stood back up.

Noctis nodded and headed off to wait, leaving the two adults to talk. When he was out of hearing range, she spoke again. "Thank you again for bringing him here. I am glad I get to see him at least once in his most adorable years."

"Now just because we are here, that doesn't mean a thing for your future," the Doctor said rather hastily. "This was just an impromptu visit… of sorts."

Aulea offered a rather knowing smile. "Doctor, I am not naïve. I know my body is more frail compared to others. I've always known I would not be much longer for this world, I can sense it. But knowing that I will have one beautiful son, that is enough for me to rest easy."

The Doctor gave a long stare towards Aulea, who continued to smile. After a moment he finally gave a smile of his own. "Well, I guess if it all works out for you and you're happy, then I'd say that it's a job well done."

Aulea nodded. "Now please, make sure my son gets safely back to bed. A young, growing boy needs his sleep."

"I'll do what I can ma'am," the Doctor replied. "Have a good rest of your day."

Just as the Doctor turned to leave, Aulea tapped his shoulder. "Here, have this as a gift of my gratitude." She held out a small blue flower to him. "Take this Sylleblossom, so you may remember your time here, and may you have safe travels."

The Doctor smiled as he took the flower. "Thank you."

Placing the flower into his coat pocket, he turned again to head back to his police box. Noctis was already there waiting for him, looking more sleepy by the minute. Opening the doors, he let Noctis run inside and sit back down.

"So, we go back now?"

"That would be the plan, and you're going to get back to bed," the Doctor replied as he set the controls to take them back to the present time.

Noctis yawned. "Aww… okay."

When they got back to the ballroom, the Doctor walked alongside Noctis until they reached the staircase. "Wait, you're telling me you climbed down all these stairs by yourself?"

"No, I warped down… but I can't warp up. Can't throw Tonberry that high."

"Oh yeah that would be a bit harder... Wait. Warp?"

"Yeah! Warp! I've been learning cause I saw my dad and some of the guards doing it!" Noctis demonstrated by throwing his Tonberry up the stairs as far as he could throw and warped after it. It was only a few steps, but he turned around and smiled. "See?"

"Not only a pocket dimension within reach, but also moving through space following after a thrown object. Truly fascinating. If I get the chance, I definitely want to look into this a little more," the Doctor said as he started to make his way up the stairs. "But you're right. It would be harder to warp upstairs than down. So walking it is. What floor are you on?"

"Uuh 15. But it's a long long way up."

"Yeah…" the Doctor said as he looked up. "Bit of a way there to go. Why didn't you take the elevator?"

"Cause then the guards and stuff would know and tell me to go back to bed. If I was told to go back to bed I wouldn't have met you, or got to see mom," Noctis replied.

"You're one sneaky little kid, aren't you?"

Noctis giggled. "I just like to explore. And I couldn't sleep."

"Right right. Now let's get you up these stairs okay?" the Doctor held out his hand again, and the two of them began to walk up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, Noctis grew tired and the Doctor resorted to having to carry the small boy the rest of the way. By the time they got to the 15th floor, Noctis told the Doctor where to go to find his room.

They walked a bit further until they reached the bedroom door, and the Doctor placed Noctis back down on his feet. "There you go. One delivery back to your room. Now about tonight," the Doctor knelt down again. "As excited of a story as this is, let's keep it just between us, okay? Our little secret."

"Why?"

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at Noctis's young curiosity. "Because explaining time travel to others is kind of a big risk. Well, not really a risk, just makes the conversation really complicated."

"Okay," Noctis nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

Suddenly, Noctis moved forward and wrapped his arms around the Doctor. "Thank you! It was fun! I liked the time travel!"

The Doctor returned the hug. "You're welcome, Noctis."

After that they let go and Noctis opened his bedroom door. He waved one last time to the Doctor before he closed his door and headed over to his bed. The adventure was probably the craziest thing he had ever experienced. He had gotten to time travel and he saw his mother! It really was a wonderful night, and Noctis would keep this memory a secret for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the cute feels that this had! See you all in the next story!


End file.
